One Thing
|year = 2012 |difficulty = /Easy (Main) (JDK2014) |effort = (JDK2014) |nogm = 2 each |dg = Female/Male (Main) Male/Female (JDK2014) |mode = Duet |pc = C1: Pink/Sky Blue C2: Tangerine/Red C3: Dark Purple/Blue C4: Hot Pink/Lavender |gc = C1: Red/Aqua Blue C2: Green/Yellow C3: Yellow/Orange C4: Cyan/Yellow |lc = Pink |pictos = 103 (Main) Just Dance Kids 2014 91 (P1) 80 (P2) |perf= Bianca Lazzeri (P1) Arben Kapidani (P2) (JD4) Cameron Pitts (P1) Stevie Dore (P2) (K2014) |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) April 22, 2014 (2014)}} "One Thing" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), and Just Dance Kids 2014. Appearance of the Dancers 'Main Series' P1 P1 is a woman. She has pink hair and wears a black and blue dress with blue and pink bow ties on the skirt, and blue t-strap heels. She steals the hat the boy has on. She resembles Eleanor Calder, Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend. P2 P2 is a man. He has black hair and wears a blue and pink plaid shirt, blue suspenders, navy blue pants, and blue shoes. He steals a bow tie from the girl's dress after it falls on the ground. During the first and second choruses, the dancers don an autumn-esque appearance, in which their blue and pink attributes turn orange and yellow. At the third verse, they sport a Halloween-esque appearance, in which their outfits are black and orange, mainly the former. At the final chorus, their appearance is mainly of pink, yellow and purple. onethingdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 onethingdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Just Dance Kids 2014 The first dancer is a boy wearing a red coat over a black shirt and the second dancer is a girl wearing a pink sleeveless floral dress. Background Main Series The background seems to be a park. Far in the back are a Ferris wheel and city buildings. As the song plays, the background changes color, leaves starts to fall, the park levitates to the sky and the bench (the male dancer sat on), heart-shaped clouds appears, grass disappears while the light posts have light. In the chorus, the park has an autumn style with a heart-shaped sun and glowing hearts on the trees. During the bridge, the background shifts to a navy blue background with lights above the dancers. Then the heart-shaped sun appears but the park becomes purple and trees have the purple glowing hearts. At the end of the routine, a heart forms around the dancers when the final move is preformed Just Dance Kids 2014 The routine starts with a bus dropping off the boy and the girl at a bus stop. They later head to a party and the routine ends there. Gold Moves Main Series In the main series, each coach has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Stand still and make the number one with your right hand. One Thing GM 1 (Gold-Red).png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Onethinggoldmove1.gif|Gold Moves in-game ''Just Dance Kids 2014 On ''Just Dance Kids 2014, there are 2''' Gold Moves for each coach. 'Gold Move 1: ' *P1: Put your left hand by your left ear and stretch your right hand out. *P2: Put your left hand over your head and your right hand under your head before leaning to the right. 'Gold Move 2: '''Do the exact same moves, except in the opposite directions. One thing Kids GM3.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) One thing Kids GM4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) One thing Kids GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P2) One thing Kids GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P2) Ot_kids_gm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game. Appearances in Mashups One Thing is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '''(Cray Cray Duet) Trivia * This is one of the songs that is by One Direction to not involve a dance crew. It is followed by the solo routine One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). ** It's also the second One Direction song whose routine involves a female dancer; the first was the Extreme version of What Makes You Beautiful. * The dancers' colors of outfits change in the chorus, then change in the bridge, then switch to another different color in the last chorus. ** The same goes for their pictograms, each switching to a record total of four different colours throughout the routine. ** The glove colours also change four times for the girl and twice for the guy. * They seem to play a love story throughout the song. ** Nothing about the dancers or background changes, except for the color. * This is the second One Direction song in the series. It was preceded by What Makes You Beautiful, and is followed by Kiss You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Best Song Ever and No Control. * A move from Marcia Baila is reused in this routine. * The first eight pictograms show the girl with the hat and the boy with the bow tie, but they suddenly disappear. * The coaches for Me And My Broken Heart look very similar to the coaches for this song. However, they are not performed by the same people. ** Both routines also have similar themes. * In the Just Dance Kids 2014 version, many lines of the lyrics miss some letters. ** For example, ''Shot me out of the sky'' appears as ''hot me out of the sky''. Gallery onethingdlc.jpg|''One Thing'' OneThinginactive.png|''One Thing'' on the Just Dance 4 menu OneThingactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover OneThingopener.png|''One Thing'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu OneThingmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu onethingdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover onethingdlcp1.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2014 onethingdlcp2.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2014 0363.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2016 One Thing P1 Avatar.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2016 just-dance-4-one-thing.jpg|''One Thing'' in Just Dance 4 OneThingjd2014.jpg|''One Thing'' in Just Dance 2014 one thing bridge.png|The dancers during the bridge one thing final chorus.png|The dancers during the final chorus just-dance-4-x360_skcy6.png|The dancers Onethingpictos.png|Pictograms One Thing Bench Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram One Thing GM Beta (Peach-Lavender).png|Beta Gold Move 1 One Thing GM Beta (Red-Light Blue).png|Beta Gold Move 2 banner.png|Banner Videos One Direction - One Thing Just Dance 4 - One Thing Wii Just Dance 2014 - One Thing - One Direction - WII Just Dance Kids 2014 - One Thing - One Direction References Site Navigation Category:DLCs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cameron Pitts Category:Stevie Dore